Llorar no siempre es por dolor
by arsazu1985
Summary: Alegría aún se siente triste y culpable por lo que le pasó a Bing Bong pero Tristeza le tiene preparada una sorpresa para reconfortar su pesar.


Fanfic: Llorar no siempre es por dolor.

Los cambios en la vida no siempre son fáciles, y eso tanto Riley como sus emociones lo descubrieron muy bien hace apenas unas semanas atrás; pero hay cosas que aún con el pasar del tiempo siguen presentes y que duelen al recordarlas.

Alegría aún sentía mucho dolor por la muerte de Bing Bong, de alguna forma haría lo imposible por cumplir su último deseo, pero la pesadilla de revivir ese momento doloroso se repetía casi cada noche y más cuando a ella le tocaba hacer la guardia nocturna, en el momento que veía lo que Riley soñaba a veces ella por el cansancio del trabajo del día que había terminado más el dolor y las preocupaciones por volver a recordar ese suceso doloroso le hacían quedarse dormida por un rato para después despertar sobresaltada y casi llorando por ver de nuevo a Bing Bong desaparecer para siempre.

Lo que no sabía Alegría era que Tristeza era consciente que algo malo le pasaba; después de su travesía, Alegría y Tristeza se volvieron muy unidas y, Tristeza aunque veía que Alegría mantenía el entusiasmo y la unión entre el equipo, sabía que por dentro ella ocultaba su dolor, Alegría le había confiado el decirle sobre el final trágico de Bing Bong; Desagrado, Furia y Temor aún no lo sabían.

Tristeza no soportaba ver a su amiga sufriendo en silencio, así que en secreto ha estado preparándole una sorpresa que, de funcionar, no sólo haría que Alegría volviese a ser la de siempre sino que también ayudaría a cumplir la última voluntad de Bing Bong.

Pasado unos días después, cuando a Tristeza le tocó hacer su guardia nocturna…

Tristeza: Disculpa Alegría, antes de que te vayas… ¿podrías ayudarme con algo que no entiendo muy bien?

Alegría se sorprendió un poco por esto ya que Tristeza era quien mejor entendía el funcionamiento de la consola, ella intuyó un poco que quizá quería que hablaran a solas.

Alegría: Claro Tristeza, ¿de qué se trata?

Cuando Furia, Temor y Desagrado se retiraron a dormir, Tristeza acercó una silla extra junto a la suya y le pidió que se sentara.

Tristeza: Alegría, yo sé que me dirás que me imagino cosas o que no te pasa nada pero soy tu amiga y sé que durante días has estado aún sufriendo por lo que le pasó a Bing Bong; no me gusta verte así y para levantarte el ánimo, he preparado algo que espero también sirva como un homenaje a ese amigo ideal.

Entonces en la pantalla comenzó a sonar la tonada de la canción de Bing Bong, y poco a poco se empezó a ver su silueta también, cuando se vio claramente, Bing Bong habló:

Bing Bong: Hola Riley ¿me recuerdas? Soy yo, Bing Bong.

La tonada seguía sonando mientras Bing Bong bailaba al compás de la música y hacía su sonido de delfín; después, poco a poco el escenario cambió, ahora Bing Bong estaba sentado sobre su nave espacial pero no estaba sólo en ella; una pequeña Riley, como de 5 años la acompañaba, se le notaba en su rostro la felicidad mientras ambos cantaban:

 _¿Quién es ese amigo ideal? Bing Bong, Bing Bong_

 _Su cohete te hace disfrutar, Bing Bong Bing Bong_

 _¿Quién en todo es especial y con su canto lo dirá?_

 _Bing Bong_

Las chispas de arcoíris comenzaron a salir con intensidad pero la nave no encendió del todo bien.

Bing Bong: Una vez más Riley, vamos

Pequeña Riley: Sí Bing Bong

 _¿Quién es ese amigo ideal?_ _Bing Bong, Bing Bong_

 _Su cohete te hace disfrutar, Bing Bong Bing Bong_

 _¿Quién en todo es especial y con su canto lo dirá?_

 _Bing Bong_

El cohete por poco se encendía, faltó un poco más de potencia.

De repente, alguien se acercó a ellos y cuando Alegría vio quién era, casi se cae de su silla de la sorpresa; era ella misma.

Alegría: Tal vez pueda ayudarles

La pequeña Riley se le quedó viendo a ella con una expresión entre sorpresa y agrado

Pequeña Riley: ¿Quién eres?

Alegría: Hola, soy una amiga de Bing Bong, me llamo Alegría.

La pequeña Riley la veía con admiración se levantó de la nave y le dio un abrazo, ella respondió el gesto de la misma forma.

Alegría: Muy bien Riley, sube a la nave; tal vez si alguien más canta, la nave tendrá más potencia pero esta vez cantaremos más fuerte.

Riley se sube a la nave y juntos los tres empiezan a cantar:

 _¿Quién es ese amigo ideal?_ _Bing Bong, Bing Bong_

 _Su cohete te hace disfrutar, Bing Bong Bing Bong_

 _¿Quién en todo es especial y con su canto lo dirá?_

 _Bing Bong_

Funcionó, la nave encendió y tomó un gran vuelo hacia la luna; la nave viajó a toda velocidad y dieron varias vueltas alrededor de la luna; la felicidad en los tres pero sobre todo en Riley eran más que notables; entonces se pudo escuchar que Bing Bong decía:

Gracias Alegría.

Entonces la imagen se quedó en blanco indicando que el sueño había acabado, había sido un sueño corto pero por la cara entre asombro y felicidad que Tristeza vio en su amiga, sabía que su plan había funcionado

Alegría estaba tan sorprendida por lo que había visto que no sabía qué decir en respuesta, sólo se trababa en sus frases y decía preguntas al azar como: ¿qué, por qué, cómo?

Tristeza: Bueno, la verdad no fue nada fácil; estas últimas semanas aproveché mis turnos nocturnos para comunicarme primero con los mentaleros; les pregunté si aún había recuerdos de Riley en su época pre-escolar; sí había aunque no muchos como esperaba, me los enviaron y revisé cada uno para saber si aún había uno donde estuviera Bing Bong; sólo encontré uno y ya casi empezaba a oscurecerse, era de la última vez Bing Bong y Riley jugaron, eso fue poco antes de que Riley ingresara a la primaria.

Después hablé con el estudio de los sueños y, aunque tuve que rogarles y pedirles perdón miles de veces por lo que hicimos en el estudio esa vez, logré convencerlos de que todo era por hacerle un bien a Riley; envié el último recuerdo y junto con la grabación donde Bing Bong apareció cuando también estuvo en el estudio, hicieron este video y les pedí si podían agregar cosas extras al video.

Alegría no podía creer el gran gesto que Tristeza había hecho; no pudo contener más las lágrimas y empezó a llorar pero ni ella misma sabía si lloraba de felicidad o dolor.

Alegría: Perdóname Tristeza

Tristeza: ¿Perdonarte, por qué?

Alegría: Por todo; por haber sido un ser tan horrible contigo durante años; hasta antes de nuestra travesía creí que eras alguien a quien Riley no necesitaba, creí que sólo podías causarle dolor o que sólo la representabas en sus momentos de berrinches, quejas y molestias, no te lo decía directamente pero no quería nunca que tuvieras algo que ver en ella.

Alegría: Fui manipuladora y autoritaria contigo, incluso no permitía que tocaras nada por miedo a que algo malo pasara y lo fui aun cuando no te permití entrar al recordatubo; si no hubiese sido tan egoísta, Bing Bong no hubiera ido en mi rescate y no habríamos caído a esa fosa del olvido y él aún viviría.

Alegría volvió a llorar y Tristeza le prestó su hombro para desahogar su dolor, podía ver que su amiga estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por permitirse llorar, cosa que en ella suena algo imposible; pero si con eso servía para Alegría volviera a ser la de siempre, entonces era importante escucharla y consolarla.

Alegría: Cuando estuve allá abajo, me di cuenta que tú al igual que mis otros amigos eres igual de importante para Riley; descubrí que a veces es importante permitirse el sentirse tristes para así poder hallar de nuevo la felicidad, que el llorar no sólo significa dolor sino también alivio y consuelo.

Ahora gracias a ti, el último deseo de Bing Bong se ha cumplido; no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco y no puedo creer que hayas hecho algo como esto después de cómo te traté durante años; eres una gran amiga, por favor perdóname Tristeza.

Alegría volvió a llorar y pedir perdón, si hasta hace unas semanas ella comenzó a sentir respeto y mucho afecto hacia Tristeza ahora sentía que ella era alguien de quien no merecía su amistad, se daba cuenta que admiraba su forma de ser tan empática con los demás, sabía escuchar y consolar y sentía que siempre podrías contar con su ayuda.

Tristeza aunque durante todo este tiempo intuía que no le agradaba a Alegría, ella nunca sintió molestia o rencor hacia ella o a alguien más, no era propio de ella, pero aunque creía que Alegría no necesitaba pedirle perdón, si con eso ella se reconfortaba en su alma, entonces lo haría.

Tristeza: Te perdono Alegría.

Estuvieron juntas por lo menos otra media hora, pasado el tiempo, Alegría sintiéndose mejor y más aliviada se levantó, dispuesta a dormir para levantarse en la mañana para seguir con las labores.

Alegría: Bueno, ya es hora de que vaya a dormir, nos vemos en la mañana.

Tristeza: Sí, que descanses bien Alegría.

Alegría se dirigió a las habitaciones mientras Tristeza volvió a ver hacia la pantalla, de repente notó que unos brazos cálidos la rodeaban, era Alegría quien le susurró al oído

Alegría: Muchas gracias por todo, te debo un gran favor, eres la mejor amiga que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Entonces Alegría le dio un beso rápido pero cálido en la mejilla lo que sorprendió a Tristeza quien se quedó muda y notablemente sonrojada de la impresión.

Alegría esta vez se fue a su habitación y mientras Tristeza la veía alejarse contestó en un susurro.

Tristeza: No te preocupes, siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte.

 **Una aclaración antes de despedirme; para aquellos quienes han estado leyendo fanfics en español de Intensamente, tal vez piensen que este fanfic se parece a otro que se llama: La felicidad en las lágrimas, si no lo han leído se los recomiendo.**

 **Quiero decir que esto que escribí no es una calca o plagio del antes mencionado, simplemente hace días quise escribir este fanfic pero al leer el otro noté que se parecía mucho a la idea que tenía en mente; así que para evitar malos entendidos modifiqué un poco mi historia para no parecer un ladrón o copión.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y como siempre, si gustan, pueden escribir un comentario o crítica que tanto me ayudan a seguir y mejorar, buen día a todos.**


End file.
